


越界

by Lonicera_1995



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonicera_1995/pseuds/Lonicera_1995
Summary: 看了电影《寄生虫》后开的脑洞允浩：金融界精英在中：底层，因欠债躲在允浩家地下室四年（电影里保姆老公的身份）昌珉：允浩的管家，和在中的情侣大意就是，昌珉和在中原本计划要杀掉允浩，霸占他的房子；在中故意接近允浩；结果允在两个人越陷越深……





	越界

他们是彼此的侵略者，不适合拥有个人空间。  
蓝  
郑允浩在酒店的浴缸里滴入几滴玫瑰精油，油珠在热水中扩散开，形成几个怪异的形状。出差的第三天，他的内心索然无味，在短短的五分钟之内他已经看过四次手机上的时间。他当然知道自己在想什么，自己想到了谁，可他料想不到那个突然闯入他生活的人会让他如此魂不守舍。是振动的声音使得他暂时中断胡思乱想的过程，手机屏幕上闪过一条消息，是管家沈昌珉发过来的，告诉他家中一切安好。能被注意到的地方当然安好，那么没有被注意到的地方呢？郑允浩突然笑了，不知道是得意还是嘲讽，他用力按动右侧的按钮，划过屏幕关掉手机，转而拿起放在一旁的十字架耳环，捏在手指尖摆弄起来。  
到底为什么会珍藏他戴过的耳环呢，那上面可沾满了地下室的陈旧的气息。郑允浩反反复复问思考着，他成功难住自己，直到水中的温度褪去，他依旧目不转睛地看着十字架的正中央。逐渐冰冷的水温让他回过神来，他赶忙走出浴缸，用挂在门上的浴袍裹住身体。他并没有走进套房的卧室中，而是选择弯曲着身体横躺在客厅的沙发上。他习惯性地作出从背后拥抱他人的姿势，却发觉周围的空气有些冰冷。一旦金在中不在他的怀里，他就变得像个患得患失的孩子。  
好巧不巧的是，这沙发的材质还和家中的一模一样。  
郑允浩将双腿伸展开，用赤裸的脚踝反反复复地划过天鹅绒面料，享受着摩擦带来的舒适感。他不会忘记他和金在中的第一次，他霸道地按住对方的小腿，用力扯下对方的内裤，在对方毫无防备的情况下用自己的欲望贯穿了他的身体。金在中最开始被他吓得双目失神，冰冷的眸子中闪过一丝对未知的恐惧，他的两只手在够不到边的沙发上乱抓，如同一位被漩涡逐渐卷入深海的溺水者。但挣扎是短暂的，在他的频率稳定下来之后，金在中的状态也从排斥转变成安静的享受，没有因为疼痛而产生的嘶吼或是因为高潮而产生的甜腻的呻吟，只有平淡却稳定的喘息声，伴随着交合处的微微响动。他情不自禁地紧贴住金在中的背部，在肩膀处留下细碎的吻痕，然后沿着发梢的方向咬弄起对方的耳垂。也许是受不住他熟练的挑逗，金在中瞬间射了出来，整个人服服帖帖地束缚在他的怀中，原本就触碰到最顶端的欲望在体内埋得更深。金在中始终需要他带来的安全感，但是他从来不会对他承认。这是身份的原因，郑允浩心知肚明。作为一个背负数额欠款，藏匿在郑允浩家地下室四年的无业游民，金在中不想也不可能承认他与这栋豪宅的主人之间存在平等关系。但郑允浩似乎不愿意考虑阶层的界限，他想通过占有的方式让金在中忘记那不光彩的痕迹。他更加肆无忌惮，他会把他拉进浴缸内用沾满高级精油的手指去开拓他的身体，他会选择他喜欢的酸梅汁作为润滑剂，他会在嘴里含住一颗酸梅，要求他通过接吻的方式取出来。他们在任何可能想到的地方欢爱，落地窗前，餐桌旁，豪华轿车的后座上，花园正中央的帐篷里。他会在一切熟悉的地方贴上新的标签。他一直标榜自己是整个金融行业中最有原则的人，可偏偏在金在中面前乱了手脚。  
“总有人在越界。”他睡前亲吻了那对十字架耳环，梦里的金在中倒在枯萎的蓝色妖姬的花瓣，只露出半边脸。  
白  
沈昌珉给郑允浩发完“家中一切安好的短信”后就半坐在床上把玩郑允浩藏在床头柜第一层最里侧的手表。郑允浩从来不允许他踏进主卧室一步，可即便如此，他依旧知晓主卧室的所有秘密。他最喜欢听到郑允浩出差的消息，毕竟只有在郑允浩离开的时，他才能够穿上郑允浩的睡衣躺进主卧室的床内。他俨然把自己当成这套房子的主人，在他最愿意的时候去做他最想体验的事情。  
“别想了。我猜那家伙已经睡了。”金在中掀开遮住脸的被子，故意向右侧移动，靠在沈昌珉的胳膊上。  
“你对他真是了解。”沈昌珉侧过脸，温柔地看着金在中微微颤动的嘴唇。  
“如果他现在没有睡，一定会突然打电话叫醒我，然后听着我那低沉而富有磁性的声音进入梦乡。”听到郑允浩，金在中也瞬间没了睡意，他一边依偎着沈昌珉，一边又情不自禁地进入回忆状态。  
“706天，算下来，你在他的世界里生活了将近两年。别忘了你是故意在他熬夜工作的时候从地下室溜出来跑进客厅的。”沈昌珉皱了皱眉，死死拽住金在中的手，他想刻意回避和郑允浩有关的话题，但郑允浩永远实实在在地存在着，无形中对他构成威胁。“我一直想劝你……尽快动手。”  
“嗯？”被沈昌珉的话语惊醒，金在中本能地向床的边缘挪动，但他的小指还跟沈昌珉的小指勾在一起不打算分开。“我找不到下手机会。他对我上瘾了，我找不到机会。”  
“机会？”沈昌珉的眼中闪过一丝愤怒，他翻过身按住金在中的肩膀，“除掉他会给我们带来更多的机会，尤其是这套别墅，这是你我都梦寐以求的地方。”  
“可郑允浩并不能和这套别墅划等号。”金在中感觉到沈昌珉的欲望越来越强烈，压抑的气氛令他喘不过气。如果这就是睡在主卧的滋味，他宁愿回到阴暗的地下室去。  
沈昌珉没有给金在中继续狡辩的机会，他发狠地咬住金在中的下嘴唇，趁乱将自己的舌头伸入醉人的口腔中。他细心地品尝起内壁与舌头表面的汁液，甚至想伸到喉咙的深处将对方的声带占为己有。天知道他在得知郑允浩听着金在中的声音睡着时心里有多恼火。金在中倒是保持地异常冷静，一旦沈昌珉脱去平日里的那层稳重的外壳，他是绝无还手之力的，这点他很清楚。很快，舌吻的快感便不能满足沈昌珉不断膨胀的念头，他顺势拉住金在中衣服的下摆，用力撕开，抚上那光滑的皮肤。金在中竟莫名其妙地感到紧张，腰部不自觉地颤抖起来，这是一种他从未有过的反应，即便是和郑允浩那样与他身份悬殊的人在一起，他都表现得十分自然。也许他过于看重沈昌珉的感情，也许沈昌珉过于在意他是否属于他。想着想着，他腿部的肌肉开始放松，整个人陷进柔软的床垫中。  
“我的错。”沈昌珉松开嘴，几滴涎水沿着金在中的嘴角流下，闪着淡淡的银色的光，“不该叫你去接近他。”  
“告诉你一件事。”金在中枕在沈昌珉的胳膊上，“郑允浩没碰过我的嘴唇，一次都没碰过。你永远也不肯输给他，不是吗？”  
“我是在追求平等。”沈昌珉的手不安分地抓住对方的臀部，“我也告诉你一件事。”  
他说罢脱下所有衣服，故意将内裤甩到金在中旁边。金在中看清内裤的图案后吃了一惊，随后露出苦涩的笑容。  
“他的内裤，你肯定记得吧。“沈昌珉得意再次压上金在中的身体，似乎比刚才更有底气了。  
“昌珉。你真是个疯子。”金在中用调侃的语气说出这句话，他不排斥沈昌珉的行为，相反，他十分享受。毕竟现在的状态才是他们心目中最理想的状态，没有束缚，没有界限，在无人知晓的环境中恣意妄为。  
“我是疯子？郑允浩不比我清醒多少。“沈昌珉加快了身下的动作，“你们的第一次……在客厅的沙发上……他要求你的……他恨不得把你生吞活剥。”  
“你……该死……啊……你居然监视我。”  
“我自然不是有意的……要怪……只怪他心急……”  
三个小时后，沈昌珉退出金在中的身体，静下心来打理起金在中凌乱的头发。  
“郑允浩两天后就回来了。”他念叨着一句话，似乎在故意提醒着什么。  
金在中假装昏睡过去不作回应。  
沈昌珉见状也不好再继续讲下去，转而拾起郑允浩的内裤，装回桌上的白色纸袋里。  
红  
回到家的郑允浩习惯性地从走到二楼的大厅，一眼撞见坐在沙发旁的地板上，喝下整整一瓶陈年威士忌的金在中。酒的后劲很大，金在中的身体被染成妖艳的红色，整个人变得危险而神秘。郑允浩突然不知所措，他给了金在中足够多的自由，却想不到金在中会放飞自我到如此肆无忌惮的程度。金在中早就觉察到郑允浩的存在，他踢开脚边的威士忌酒瓶，站起身一点点逼近郑允浩。郑允浩轻轻拍了拍自己的脑袋，面前的金在中让人感到陌生，要么是他自己尚未清醒，要么这才是金在中最真实的模样，只不过他不知道而已。趁着他分神，金在中开始对他展开攻势，不知不觉间他的胸部、腰部、腹部都被玩弄在掌心之中，一股电流按照血液循环的路径，从头到脚，刺激着他的每一处神经。  
“吓到你了？”金在中轻轻咬住食指，用嘲讽的语气询问道。  
“你的身份不能公开。别过了火。”郑允浩紧紧搂住金在中的腰。  
“这里永远都是你的地盘。你当然会这样说。”金在中挣开怀抱，手指勾住郑允浩的腰带，往地下室的方向走去，“今晚也该去我的地盘体验一番。”  
郑允浩就这样被金在中拽着走下台阶，眼前的灯光越来越昏暗，霉味和铁锈味越来越浓重。他没有逃避，如果来到地下室之后他可以读懂金在中的心，他倒很想尝试一下。金在中停在了沾满乐谱的墙壁面前，紧挨着墙壁的地方是一张破旧的木板床。他没有转过头去看郑允浩的脸，而是静静地盯着墙壁，聆听着地下室里细微的声音。他知道沈昌珉就藏在不远处，也是沈昌珉叫他把郑允浩骗下来的，时机一到，他们就会按照计划，对郑允浩的下手。这会是让人期待的结果吗？金在中无法解答，对于他而言，郑允浩已不仅仅是一栋别墅的主人。  
“让我主动一次。”他转身环住郑允浩的脖子，脸上摆出温柔却苍白的笑容。  
郑允浩来不及作出回应，直接就被推倒在床上。金在中急切地与郑允浩交换了一个漫长的吻，他更熟悉昏暗的环境，也更疯狂，更大胆。郑允浩则直愣愣地躺在木板上，仿佛在顷刻间失去了意识，只隐隐约约地感觉到自己裤子上的皮带被扯掉。没错，他生活的世界太过光鲜亮丽了，以至于丧失了掌控未知的能力。四周的黑暗不断蔓延，郑允浩的欲望被温暖的甬道包裹，金在中跨坐在他身上上下晃动着身体，交合处渗出血液，他能感受到他的疼，他希望他撕心裂肺地叫出来，毕竟除了他不会有人听到。但金在中回赠给他的依旧是微弱的呻吟，还有弥漫在空气中的淡淡的血腥味。  
“到处都是霉味。”激情过后，金在中用木板上的床单擦去两腿间的体液，半裸地趴在郑允浩的胸膛处，“霉味渗透到我的毛孔中。你可是非常在意味道的人，难道做爱时闻不到吗？”  
郑允浩的手穿过金在中的头发，故意保持沉默。金在中看到郑允浩的反应，心里也猜出十之八九，他更不愿意执行原本的计划了。回想起刚才的一举一动，他自己也为自己的行为感到惊讶，跟沈昌珉做爱时他还有些拘谨，可到了郑允浩跟前，就完完全全地真情流露。明明沈昌珉才是与他相依为命四年的人，更值得他坦诚相见。想到这里，他下意识地将郑允浩从木板床上拉起来，想在最后一刻劝他逃走。  
“你不用说了。”郑允浩抓住金在中的手，把他死死地按在墙壁上，“四年来，一直是沈昌珉在照顾你。你们打算做什么，我早就知道。”  
“你想怎么样……”  
“你会怎么样呢？”  
金在中抬起头，还未回答郑允浩的话，就听到楼梯口传来的枪响。他立刻推开郑允浩，一颗子弹随即打中了他的左肩。  
“你……”沈昌珉手中的枪掉在地上。  
金在中的伤口里流出的血滴在木板上，留下斑驳的痕迹。  
尾声  
“在中，如果你收到这封信邮件，请不要感到惊讶。你一定在想我误伤你之后去了哪里，答案很简单。虽然郑允浩没有将我们三个人的事情公之于众，但我知道我不可能继续在他身边工作了，所以回到老家去寻找新的机会。后来，我断断续续打听到他卖掉原先的房子，搬到了不远处的位置。因此，我经常回到从前的那个地方，在合适的位置观察他的新房子。偶尔我能看到你和他在花园里，他也依旧是一副关心你的样子，和从前差不多。  
内心不安的时候，我会躲进你居住过的地下室，我发觉你的味道依旧留在角落里，没有散去。最近那所房子有了新的主人，是个音乐剧演员。我不知道他会不会在无意中发现我，就像当初郑允浩无意中发现你一样。昌珉。”

番外  
茶茶：为什么受伤的总是我(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻  
允在：可能是我们平时太闪了。  
茶茶：你们还好意思说(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻


End file.
